


JŌ'real Photoshoot

by JKirin



Series: 2021 Iruka Week Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jo-gue, Gen, Iruka Week, Iruka's hair tie is getting a vacation, Photography, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, hair model Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Behind the scenes of the photoshoot for JŌ'real Shinobi Hair Care ad as featured in Jō-gue!***For the Iruka Week Day 4 prompt - Any AU
Series: 2021 Iruka Week Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	JŌ'real Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jō•gue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822955) by [mallml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml), [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari). 



This was ridiculous.

"Marvellous!!"

Idiotic.

"Sensational!!"

He was a teacher and not a model, for kami's sake. Iruka threw his head back in frustration and groaned.

"Glorious! Extend your neck more!"

Iruka should be in the academy throwing shuriken with children and not in front of a camera. He shook his head and prayed for the shoot to be over soon.

"Yosh!! What Youthful Spirit! Give it another shake!"

But he got to give it to JŌ'real, the new shampoo line smelled incredible and made his hair fall in soft curls. He might give the hair tie a short vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder what my models think about on the shoot 😂😂😂 I included the small pic of Iruka used for the ad here, but do check out the Jō-gue magazine (link above) for the description of the shampoo and better art made by other talented folk!💖


End file.
